The Other Side of Me
by NiciGold
Summary: Kaoru comes back to Japan after eight years living in New York. When she returns a world wind of events occur. Her sister is getting married, and she in love with her fiance...what is she to do? STORY REWRITTEN KxK
1. Prolouge

**Hey I read over my story and I personally did not like how it was going....sooo i decided to write it over. I have been reading this book called the Luxe and it is tres AWESOME. It reminded me soo much of what i wanted to write and helped me so much with the content of my story. Therefore the story The Other Side of Me would be different. I hope you like it though :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the book The Luxe.**

* * *

It has been eight years since I came back to this town. Eight years since I was freed from what was prim and proper. Now my what had been paradise has spiralled once again into a nightmare. I can't believe that I have been forced to come back, back to this hell hole of rules and regulations.

My father was a very wealthy man and as a child, the way of the 'lady' was shoved down my throat with a silver spoon. My sister Tomoe and I were victims of dresses, posture and poise from a young age. My sister's personality was much different from mine. Though we looked the same with our heart shaped faces, small buttoned noses and long ebony hair, we could not been more different like fire and ice. She was more reserved, polite and refined,while I always got myself in trouble with our head maid for my hot temper and aggressiveness. Thanks to my mother, I had to tame my thoughts and emotions on my disagreements of etiquette, but those thoughts were finally released in time.

At the tender age of ten my father and mother divorced. With their separation came the division of my sister and I. I went to New York with my father and my sister stayed with my mother. In New York, all the posture and sophistication went out the window, and I was given the pleasure to express myself freely (within boundaries of course). When my father died he did not only leave me, but he also took away my freedom. The day of his funeral, I received an email from my mother commanding me to come back to Japan. Since I am only seventeen, I have not reached the age by law to live by myself. This is how I have found myself in a luxurious plane for a one way trip to Japan.

As I came off the plane, I got my luggage and headed out the door to the waiting room where I found the chauffeur with a card saying "Miss Kamiya" waiting patiently. As I approached him, he greeted me with a nod, took my luggage and guided me to the limo that was awaiting. I entered the limousine and immediately sank into the soft leather cushions behind me. I looked at my cotton skirt and silk blouse, the only piece of clothing in my closet that seemed suiting to my mother and her environment and sighed. Images of my father came rushing back and I closed my eyes tightly to try to stop the tears from spilling. Unfortunately my gesture was in vain and the tears flowed down my cheeks, and stained my blouse. With another shaky sigh, I turned my head to the window, watching the blurring images of scenery pass. I closed my eyes once again repeating the mantra that was in my head for the past week.

_Why father? Why did you leave me?_

_

* * *

_

**Ok this is the prolouge of the rewritten. The Other side of Me**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**REVIEW !!!!!!!!! :) :)**


	2. Meeting mother and sister

**Hey people well this is chapter one of the new The Other Side of Me story :) **

**Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer : Well you kno that I dont own Rurouni Kenshin ( i wish i did though i would be soo rich ) and the Luxe**

* * *

I came out of the limousine and was greeted by the maids of our residence._"__Of course they would not come to greet me, that would be unlady like of them"_I thought acidly_. As I entered_ the house, or should I say mansion, I realized that the interior of the building had not changed much since my departure_._ The ground was still covered with the cold marble I remembered. As one enter**s** the house, one is greeted by a giant staircase. The railings were made of teak, which was imported from Italy, and the stairs were covered in a rich red carpet which was imported from the city of Venus.

I sighed once again each step I took became heavier. I was not ready to meet my mother and my sister and I did not want to encounter their presence. Unfortunately what I wanted was overruled when the deep mahogany oak doors of the living room were opened presenting my mother and my sister before me. My mother was seated on my father's old leather one-seater, her back straight and hands gracefully on her lap. My sister was placed on the settee, underneath a famous oil painting of both of us as children. She looked composed and collected, her hands also folded on her lap.

"Ah Kaoru, it is wonderful to see you again love," she said raising from her seat to greet me. A smile graced her face as she walked towards me and gave me a hug. I stiffened at her touch not liking the contact, but forced myself to relax, so she would not comment on my behaviour. I forced a smile when she let me go bowing as elegantly as I could to her.

"Oh mother, it is good to see you," I managed to say. I looked at my sister once again and flashed the best smile I could have mustered. "And you, sister. It has been years."

"Ah yes Kaoru, much too long I must say, we have to catch up," she responded a very small smile gracing her face making her almost look angelic.

Our greetings were nowhere near family oriented. One would have guessed that I was a visitor not a family member the way they addressed me. I pushed it at the back of my head and headed towards the swell of cushions in the far right corner of the grand room. When I finally arranged myself suitable to their standards, my mother continued with our awkward conversation.

"So Kaoru, how was New York?"

"Fine," I answered stiffly, "I miss it so."

"Oh don't worry about that place anymore darling, you are once again with your family." she said rather proudly.

_"Family my ass," _I thought, but not letting my thoughts affect my face. (Or at least I hoped)

"Oh mother," my sister interjected,"don't forget to tell Kaoru about the ball this evening?"

_Ball???? I mean we are in the twenty first century people. What time period do they think we live in, 1899????_

"Oh?" I asked acting intrigued.

"Yes, a ball for your arrival darling, the sisterhood is dying to see how much you have grown," she smiled cat-like. "Wouldn't it be nice to see all your friends from the sisterhood again?"

Ahhhh the sisterhood. The one thing I despised more than a frilly dress. This was the most prestige group of women whose ways revolved around etiquette and poise. Nearly everyone there was married to some ambassador or some other rich man of some sort. Within the sisterhood there was the junior sisterhood, which comprised of the well behaved daughters of the group. There we were taught manners, poise, elegance and everything else a young lady needed to know before she became a woman. I hated that class with all my being, but since my mother was the leader of the group, I was forced to go.

"I can't think of anything better to do than to see those bit- I mean lovely ladies once again," I said with the sweetest voice I could have mustered.

"Yes indeed, the ball starts at 6:30 so therefore I expect you to be ready by 6:15. You ARE going to be the guest of honorand we are expected to be there on time as a sophisticated person should be. There you will mingle with all our guests, do you understand Kaoru?" she instructed.

"Yes mother," I responded bowing my head so my long bangs could hide the expression of my eyes.

"Tomoe will be by your side for the night and will give you assistance if desired. Since you have been absent from this type of lifestyle for some time, I believe that certain mannerisms may have been lost. I mean, look at your clothing darling??? Cotton???? How dispicable! I blame all this on your father, God rest his soul," she continued.

At the mention of my father and that rude comment my mother unknowingly suggested, made me want to scream at her to take back what she said. Luckily for her before anything could have taken place, the maid came into the living room, bowing respectfully at the three of us.

"I am sorry to intrude Misses, but I believe it is time for the three of you to get ready for the ball."

"Yes splendid Mika, will you please take Kaoru to her room and get her ready at once." my mother instructed.

"Right away Madam, Miss Kamiya please follow me." Mika then turned on her heels and headed out the room.

I grudgingly got up from the cushions not caring about my posture after that comment my mother made and headed out of the room. I could not believe that she would make such a comment about dad like that and also about me. She acted so high and mighty it was sickening. On top of it all Tomoe was silent as a lamb.

As I got out of the door and followed the maid to my old room, my mind wondered about the party to come. Meeting all those uptight bitches will be as fun as watching a metronome going back and forth. I entered my old room and sat on the edge of the bed. I took in the aura of the room and smiled since the feeling had not changed. As a child my bedroom was the one place I found comfort within this jail of a house I lived in. Now once again it will be my comfort. I sighed heavily and threw my body backwards on the bed. I closed my eyes yet again my mind filling with the events to come.

_Tonight will be a loooonnnnngggg night._

_

* * *

_

**YEA MAN,finished with this chap hehehe....so yea Kaoru is not liking her mother at all.....next chapter she is going to meet a certain someone who might make her stay there bearable ( i am not going to say who!!!!! hehehe ).**

**Until then hope u enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!**

**Review PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ :)**

**NiciGold**


	3. At the Ball

**Hey people firstly i will like to thank all the people that reviewed. YALL ARE AWESOME. **

**I hope that I keep up with your expectations with this story :) :)**

**Anyway on with the story........here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (duhhhhh)**

**

* * *

**

Kenshin entered the large ballroom of the Kamiya household as his name was announced to the guests of the party. Tonight they were honoring the return of Miss Kaoru Kamiya, daughter of the famous Miss. Akita, formerly Mrs. Kamiya. The room was filled with dancing bodies and the constant stream of chatter. Women were clad in kimonos of every different colour known to man and white masks covering up to the bridge of their noses. The men, however, sported gis and hakamas, in addition to black masks covering the same area. It was quite unusual that a masquerade ball would be themed after the Meiji Era, but Kenshin was not one to comment on the bizarre ideas of some people.

While scanning the crowd, Kenshin found a familiar rooster head. Upon seeing him, he skilfully moved through the crowd to meet him.

"Sano," he addressed cheerfully, as he placed a firm hand on the shoulder of the tall man.

"Kenshin, my man, I see you also got invited to this thing," he responded, pulling the sleeves of his white gi in a frustrated manner with a scowl on his face. "I hate these clothes, really why couldn't we have worn something else? I mean come on....." he leaned closer to Kenshin to whisper, "I can feel a draft up my legs, this thing is WAY too airy for my liking."

Kenshin chuckled at his friend's remark, and nodded in agreement.

" I agree, when I saw the clothing my stylist gave me I also was not too thrilled to put on this contraption." he said pointing to his clothing.

Sano looked down at Kenshin's attire and immediately burst out in laughter.

The entire crowd turned their attention to the pair curious and were greeted by the sight of a rather tall, rooster headed man, laughing heartily at his smaller friend's clothing.

Kenshin, upon seeing that they were drawing unwanted attention, gently tapped Sano on the shoulder so he could stop and apologized for his friend's unexpected behaviour to the crowd. When everyone finally stopped staring at them Kenshin carried Sano to a nearby corner.

"What the hell was that for man? Everyone was staring at us!" he asked heatedly.

" I am sorry......but.......its just that.......you are wearing PINK," Sano stated, laughing. One of his hands were pointing at Kenshin's gi while another was holding onto a nearby pot for support. Kenshin looked down at his gi and sulked.

"Its not pink," he retorted, "its magenta!"

"Yea sure, is that what your stylist told you?" Sano continued wiping his now tearing eyes.

"If you must know, yes. He also said that it was fashioned to imitate the clothing the famous Hitoriki Battousai wore in the Meiji Era."

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" Sano once again began to laugh, this time holding onto this stomach with a firm grasp.

Kenshin stared at his friend irritably, waiting for him to subside with his boisterous laughter. After three minutes passed, Sano finally decreased his laughter into a small chuckle.

"Are you done now?" Kenshin asked, eyes narrowed at his friend.

"Yes oh famous _Battousai!_" he responded sarcastically. Kenshin just snorted and began to walk off leaving his cynical friend behind.

"Nah man, but seriously," Sano shouted trying to catch up with his friend, "with the red hair and that angry way you were looking at me just now, you could pass for his twin. I have seen pictures of the Battousai in my history studies and you two do look quite familiar. I mean you even have the same scar!" he continued pointing at Kenshin's cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

Kenshin had to let out a small smile after he heard that he resembled the Battousai. Yes everyone knew him as a murderer, but for some reason Kenshin idolized the dead samurai for his values behind the killing. He wanted to see a better Japan, it was just that his way of doing it was different to the ways others did it. Though he did not agree with his logic, he liked how the Battousai stood up for something he believed in. He, however, was the total opposite and was too much of a coward to even stand up to anyone that was higher than him in terms of status. Though he might have looked like the Battousai, he would never have his courage. As he thought this, he pulled his mask onto his face and sighed at the truth he just admitted to himself.

As Kenshin and Sano continued to walk through the crowd, they both spotted Aoshi, arrayed in a blue gi and gray hakama and, of course, the signature black mask. They both headed towards the other 'musketeer' as they called themselves.

Aoshi spotted the duo before they could have greeted him and nodded at the two.

"Kenshin, Sano," he acknowledged in his well known cold exterior.

"Aoshi," the two men responded.

"How long have you two been here?" he asked.

"Oh not long," Kenshin answered, "Actually, I just arrived a few minutes ago."

"Same here," Sano agreed.

"Has the guest of honour arrived yet?" Aoshi continued to ask.

"Not that I have the knowledge of," Kenshin stated.

"Talking about Kaoru, I really can't wait to see Jouchan. I mean it has been years since I spoken to or seen that girl," Sano added.

"Spoken to? You mean harassed," Kenshin chuckled, remembering how much Kaoru hated that nickname Sano gave her way back when.

"Oh don't penalize me as if I am the bad guy, if I remember correctly, you and her never had a good relationship." Sano retorted.

"Its not my fault that she was so frustrating, she was never like her sister, and she always hit or punched me for no reason. She was a violent little girl!" he retorted, frowning as the memories of the bully Kaoru once was filled his mind.

"Kenshin you were the one that always teased the poor girl," Sano highlighted.

"She was still annoying," Kenshin concluded with a childish huff.

Aoshi just watched the two silently with some amusement dancing in his eyes. Thank God the mask was on and no one noticed. He then coughed lightly to show that he wanted to speak. The two men stopped bickering and turned their attention to their rather emotionless friend.

" I feel quite hot within this establishment, I am going outside for some fresh air." he said turning towards the grand oak doors that led outside from the ballroom.

" I think that we shall follow you," Kenshin decided.

"Yea not like Jouchan has arrived yet, and I am dying for a smoke." Sano added.

The three men then exited the ballroom and headed toward the Kamiya's well known luxurious garden. Not long after they left, the mahogany doors at the top of the stairs revealed a blue eyed beauty to the guests below.

* * *

**YAYYYY!!!! another chappie is done :) :) yea i know not much action was in this one and I also know you cant wait for Kaoru and Kenshin to meet, but I guess you have to wait just a bit longer. **

**I wrote this chapter so yall can get a bit of insight on Kenshin, I dont want to rush things much and I want to make sure that this story is properly developed. **

**Ok then till next chapter!!!!! :) :)**

**Reviews are appreciated :D**

**NiciGold**


	4. A familiar person

**What's up my people? Soo yea here is another chapter for my story. I am soo sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was in mock exams for the past two weeks. Now I am on Easter vacation, so I have a bit of free time. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter xD**

**Disclaimer as always...**

**

* * *

**

"Presenting Miss Kamiya Kaoru of the Kamiya Household," the butler announced to the mass below.

The grand mahogany doors opened for Kaoru revealing an immense, anxious crowd before her. She was fully clad in an off white kimono decorated with indigo sakura petals and a dark blue obi, which accentuated her curves nicely. Her hair was done up in a bun with small curls delicately framing her face and of course the white Venetian mask that her mother insisted she had to wear, since it was customary for the ball. All in all, Kaoru was not at all pleased with her attire because it was very uncomfortable, but she had to admit that she looked beautiful.

As she descended the staircase, she felt the stares of the people below. Once reaching the bottom of the flight of steps, a herd of people bombarded her with questions, complimented her for her beauty and said how shocked they were at how much she had grown. Her head was turning everywhere at once trying to answer every question that was thrown at her. She also struggled not to pop a vein at her so called 'cheerful guests'. _If I hear one more time about how beautiful I am or how much I have grown into such a woman, someone is going to get a fist. Who says a girl can't fight in this contraption? Tonight I am going to show whoever said that statement that they are WRONG._

Before another person attempted to ask another question, Miss Akita appeared before Kaoru, with her sister right behind her.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give my little Kaoru some space to breathe. I know you are anxious to see my little flower but she just arrived, so please one at a time," she beamed.

Kaoru watched her mother in a heated glare. _Little flower? Who the hell does this woman think she is?_

Kaoru had to put any horrific thoughts of her mother in the back of her mind, since the said woman was approaching her with two people behind her. "Kaoru darling, I would like you to meet Mr and Mrs. Dunhai. Mr. Dunhai has currently taken post as mayor of Tokyo."

_Joy, another power hungry bastard. _"Oh really now? How wonderful!" Kaoru replied plastering a smile on her face.

"Yes isn't it darling, he also has a fine son who is the same age as you. Where is the young Dunhai anyway? He just asked me to have the first dance with you," she said looking around.

"Oh here he is," Mr. Dunhai replied, holding a very rotund boy's arm. The boy was blond haired and very well nourished, in Kaoru's opinion. With a sloppy smile on his face he extended his hand towards her. Kaoru attempted not to gag in front of his parents, hesitantly took his hand, a look of disgust etched on her face. His hands were sweaty when she held onto them and that did not make the fact that she had to dance with him any easier. Suddenly her mother was at her ear whispering harshly to her.

"Take that look off your face at once and dance with the boy! If you embarrass me Kaoru, you would not like to see the consequences of it."

_Is that a threat?_

Before Kaoru could have pondered on that thought any longer, she was carried off to the dance floor and crushed to the body of the rather disgusting boy. In addition to being repulsive in her eyes, the boy had no rhythm what-so-ever. Every step he took was totally off beat to the song that was being played by the live band and he was constantly stepping on her toes . Like wearing these four inch heels wasn't bad enough.

"Ah Miss Kamiya, you are quite beautiful and also a good dancer," he said hotly on her ear. Kaoru in response just smiled and nodded trying with all her might not the punch the boy in his flat nose. Not like anyone will notice if it got a bit flatter.

After three very LONG minutes, the song ended and Kaoru quickly detached herself from the creature she was dancing with. Good bye ummm what was his name….Dumbo? She quickly sprinted as best as she could away from the vile 'man' she was dancing with and headed towards the garden doors.

"_I need some air before I go mad,"_ she thought slipping through the large doors, unbeknownst to her guests.

* * *

As the fresh air hit her face Kaoru sighed in contentment. The breeze gave her a sense of calm. She really did not want to be here and 'flirt' as her mother put it with the eligible boys around her. Closing her eyes, she relished in the sounds of nature. She began to think of her days in New York, going to clubs, unbeknownst to her father, dancing the night away without a care in the world. Now that was fun! Not this so called wannabe OneRepublic video she was presently in.

A hand on Kaoru's shoulder shook her out of her thoughts. She would have jumped over the balcony if the person beside her did not hold onto her waist to steady her.

"Dude you scared the living daylights out of me! What is wrong with you? Do you like scaring young ladies at night?" she asked heatedly to the person holding her. She realized the person was about an inch taller than her and definitely a male from the cologne she smelt.

The man chuckled and stepped back, allowing Kaoru to see a very attractive man in front of her. Though his face was half covered by the black Venetian mask, one could realize that he was quite handsome. What struck a bell in her head was his red hair that was tied in a low ponytail. _Red hair? Who do I know has red hair? _Kaoru wrapped her brain around the notion but once again her thoughts were interrupted when the man spoke.

"I am sorry to have scared you miss. I was just curious to why such a lovely lady as yourself would be outside and not enjoying the ball? Surely a person of your beauty has an escort waiting for you inside?"

Kaoru blushed at the man's comment and turned away to watch the garden once again. She then realized that with a comment like that, the man beside her did not know who she was. Enjoying his ignorance, she turned around afresh and stepped closer to him. She put one hand on his chest and as elegantly as possible, she answered, "Unfortunately, I do not have an escort with me. And you my lord? Don't you have a mistress waiting for you?"

Kaoru looked up at the man and realized that his eyes were purple with flashes of amber. She gasped at the color and stepped back. _Those eyes…why do those eyes look soo familiar to me?_

_ "Is something wrong miss?" the man asked concerned by her sudden action._

"Oh no, it's just…..nothing…umm I think I am going back inside, it's starting to get a bit chilly." Kaoru started to retreat to the ballroom once again when the man stopped her by firmly holding onto her elbow.

"I am sorry mi'lady but it would be rude of me to allow you to go back inside by yourself" he said with a dazzling smile that hypnotized her. "Plus, I wanted to ask if you could to do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Still paralyzed by his smile, heck the mere presence of the man, Kaoru meekly nodded and allowed herself to be escorted by this mysterious creature.

* * *

He pulled her to the centre of the ballroom and flattened her to his chest. Kaoru could feel his muscles contort as he moved along the dance floor with her, moving at a pace that was suitable enough for her to manage. He was a graceful dancer. "_Much better than Dumbo_," she thought. What startled Kaoru however, was how their bodies moved in unison and the sensations she felt while dancing with this man.

One, two, three their feet moved, staring into each others eyes, not speaking with words but yet having a wonderful conversation with their bodies. His left hand lowered a bit to her waist and pressed against her kimono causing her to shiver. She could feel the heat of his hand through her kimono, but kept her face as composed as ever as to not to show the man what his touches were doing to her.

_"Man, we are just dancing and my senses are hyped, I wonder how he would be in…WAIT WAIT WAIT BAD KAORU __DON__'T __GET__ SOO PERVERTED!," _she berated herself for such… umm…. thoughts.

The song ended and couples began to leave the dance floor. Kaoru however did not move still paralyzed by the man before her.

"You dance beautifully miss! But may I know your name before I leave," he said smiling at her once again with that million dollar smile.

Kaoru stood still frightened to reveal her true self to the man, afraid that he might treat her differently if he knew who she was. She was about to turn around before her mother approached her from behind.

"Kaoru darling, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere! Where did you go?" she asked eagerly. Miss Akita then glanced at the man she was dancing with and with an amused smile she added, "And since when did you and Kenshin get so well aquainted?"

Kaoru felt like someone slapped her in the face with a metal glove. _Annoying mummy say WHAAATTTT?_

"KENSHIN!" she screamed stepping a good two feet away from the man. She then ripped her mask from her face and looked at the man in utter shock.

"KAORU?" he replied his face in no better state than Kaoru's.

"I WAS DANCING WITH YOU?" they both screamed, alerting the guest of the ball with their sudden outburst.

"Hey Jouchan what's shaken?" Sano appeared out of no where holding Kaoru in a headlock and giving her a nuggie.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT CHICKEN HEAD!" Kaoru shrieked at the taller man while hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"Kaoru watch your voice and control your behaviour" Miss Akita uttered rather harshly.

"AHHHHH" Kaoru shrieked, pushing through the crowd, heading towards the bathroom.

She pushed the door of the stall open and sat on the toilet screaming into her arms. She could not believe that she was dancing with the boy she hated so much up to this day.

What made her even madder was what she felt while dancing with Kenshin. With an exasperated groan she hit her head on the door repeatedly.

"SHOOT ME!" she cried, "JUST SHOOT ME NOW! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?"

* * *

**WHOOO HOOOOO! YEA MAN ITS DONE *doing chicken dance*. **

**Ok I have to clear up one thing though. I said at the ending of the story that Kaoru went into a stall, and you are probably wondering what Kaoru is doing in a stall when she is in her own house. Well you see, the ballroom is known well to be a public place, therefore the Kamiyas found it wise to have a luxurious public bathroom to facilitate their guests. And yes there are male and female bathrooms. The things people can do when they are rich XD**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Will try to update soon :D**

**LATERSSSSSSS XD :D**

**Review PLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEE :D**

**Nici Gold**


	5. Memories and a new friend

**Hey people! Ok soo i did not get plenty reviews in my last chapter :'( If yall like it please tell me.**

**Anyway I really hope that you like this chapter **

**Disclaimer as always...**

**

* * *

**

_"Hey guys can I play?" a young Kaoru ran up to a group of boys playing football._

___"Sorry Jouchan but this is a big boys' game."_

_"Yea Kao, go back and play dollies or something," another boy named Hoji added._

_The boys left the blue eyed girl and continued to play their game. A small chuckle was heard from behind her and she turned around to see a twelve year old red head watching her with amusement. Kaoru snarled at the boy as he walked closer to her, a towel behind his head and water in his hand._

_"Honestly Kaoru, why are you so stubborn? How many times do I have to tell you that girls don't play games like football?"_

_"And who made that rule Kenshin?" Kaoru venomously asked._

_"Oh society of course, didn't your mommy tell you that girls stay in the kitchen while boys go out to play? Go along lil girl, and make me some cookies like the cutie you are!" he smirked at her._

_At that comment Kaoru lunged at Kenshin pinning him to the ground in rage. The two continued to fight until both of Kaoru's parents tore them apart. Kaoru tried to pounce on the poor boy once again, but was stopped by her father's arms which were wrapped tightly around her tiny waist._

___"KAORU KAMIYA!" anyone within a two mile radius could have heard her mother's scream._

_"What kind of behaviour was that? I can't believe you were fighting! With a male none the less?" Mrs. Kamiya shook her daughter, forcing Kaoru to look up at her horrified. _

_"KiKi, calm down, she realized she made a mistake." Kaoru's father tried to reason with his wife._

_"I am sorry my dear, but our daughter needs to know her place within society and she needs to realize that little girls do not behave in such a manner. Look at your sister! Do you see her fighting any boys? Everyone loves her, because she acts like the proper lady she is suppose to be!"_

_____Kaoru hung her head in shame, tears beginning to form while the verbal abuse from her mother continued. She would never be enough for her; she would never be like her sister Tomoe. She would always be disliked by society and never be praised like her sister._

_______When her mother was finished with her, she turned towards the car with her husband on tow. Kaoru finally had the courage to look up. As she did this, she recognized that Kenshin was still in front of her, his head was bowed making his bangs block his eyes from public view._  


_____She glared at the boy in front of her, since it was his fault she was in this predicament. When he raised his head, Kaoru was shocked however to see sympathy in Kenshin's eyes._

_He looked so sincere._

_"I'm sorry" he whispered at her._

_Kaoru felt like the wind was knocked out of her. _'Did he just apologize?'

___For the first time in her life, Kaoru Kamiya was speechless. (Somebody call the police!) Before she could attempt to react to his statement, Kenshin briskly turned away from her and walked towards the other boys who were still playing._

_

* * *

_

That happened nearly nine years ago. Back then she thought, her mother's teachings and the teachings of the Sisterhood were the true way of life. After living in New York however, she realized that her mother's knowledge was unnecessary and full of flaw. Kaoru sat on the ground in the bathroom stall, a herd of memories bombarding her mind. The most nagging of them all was the one that recently occurred, where she and Kenshin shared their dance.

_'How could I have been so stupid not to notice him? I mean who else in the whole of __Japan__ has red hair?'_ she knocked her head once again on the bathroom stall door, blowing an added puff of frustrated air. She then remembered the flashback; she still pondered why Kenshin actually apologized to her all those years ago. That was the only time she ever saw him so sincere…..before today. Kaoru once again began to get irritated from her recent one-two step with Kenshin. Before she could continue her aggravation, she heard the main bathroom door open and a frustrated scream similar to hers filling the room.

Kaoru got up from her position and opened the door to be faced by a petite girl in an emerald green kimono. Her hair was platted in a braid; her head slumped over the sink, hands washing her face.

The girl raised her head and groaned again in agitation.

"I see you're not enjoying this party also," the girl whipped her head to the sound of Kaoru's voice, her green eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh sorry Miss Kamiya, I did not know that someone was in the bathroom," the girl blushed ducking her head while doing this.

"You don't have to be formal with me you know. Honestly, I think all this crap makes no sense and is just a fricking waste of my time."

The girl smiled at Kaoru's comment and leaned on the sink, becoming more comfortable.

"Oh thank Kami there is someone else in this place that thinks that also," the girl giggled.

"Yep chick, I feel your pain! Seriously I rather be at a club than here."

"Hey I know of a club on the outskirts of town if you want to go?" the girl suggested.

"Nah, I can't go now, my mother would realize that I'm gone, plus who could drop-it-like-its-hot in this get up?" Kaoru poked at the uncomfortable kimono she was wearing while showing the girl a gagging face, to emphasize her distaste for the outfit.

"Ha-ha. I know what you mean!" The smaller girl then came closer to Kaoru and whispered to her. "Don't tell anyone, but I secretly wear short pants when my mother and old man are not home, if they knew I actually own that, they would flip out."

"Really? Wow I thought every girl here loved wearing silk blouses and skirts. You're a different one. Actually have I seen you before?"

"Yea! I just moved to this part of Japan about three years ago, when my father got a promotion at Himura Co-operations. .. I hate it here! Seriously, I miss my old life! By the way my name is Misao." The girl smiled at Kaoru and turned towards the mirror, attempting to fix her braid.

"Kaoru Kamiya, and I understand how you feel, I wish I could be back in New York, but that woman I call a mother just had to bring me back to this hell hole."

Misao smiled at Kaoru and continued to fix her hair, humming a tune to herself.

After a few minutes, she turned to Kaoru and reached out her hand towards her.

"I think we should stick around each other Kaoru. I like the way you think and I believe you are the only one that can keep me sane in this God forsaking place."

"Yea, I believe so too! By the way, how do you know about the clubs?" Kaoru asked while shaking Misao's hand.

"Well, you see sometimes a girl could only take so much of this plastic world and she needs to be in the real world. So about a year ago, I started to sneak out late at night, just to get some fresh air, away from maids and people fussing all over me. On one of my escapades I found this club called 'Peako' and realized that I liked the vibe that it was giving off. A lot of young people go there, and no one bothers with who you are." Misao gave Kaoru a cheeky smile as she headed towards the main bathroom door.

"Well I need to go with you sometime, if you don't mind?" Kaoru beamed, excited at the new hope she found in the girl.

"Yea no probs, once you don't mind running away from home that is. By the way, I love the way you and Himura danced, are yall like long lost lovers or something?"

Kaoru watched the girl in horror as she shook her head.

"NEVER WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH SUCH A BASTARD!"

"Whatever you say Kaoru, but I think that yall look cute together," Misao winked at her and opened the door that showed the ballroom.

"Just shut-up and get back to the ball!" Kaoru huffed as she went in front of Misao an unexpected blush gracing her features.

Misao smirked at her new friend's behaviour, following her within the crowd of masked people.

* * *

**Soooo do you like it? Tell me please! I want to know how you think the story is going :D**

**Review porfavor **

**Nicigold**


	6. Tomoe's secret

**HEYY MY PEOPLE!**

**Ok firstly I have to apologize for my late update.....I am currently in exams so yeah i had absolutely NO TIME to do anything other than study :S**

**Anyway hopefully I can update soon and get along with the story. I have some nice ideas for the next chappies coming up and i really cant wait to write them, I just need to find the time. **

**Soo yea that is enough of me blabbering for now....on with the story.**

**Disclaimer-Well you already know I dont own them soo dont rub it in ;'(**

**

* * *

**

It was early morning, nearing 1o clock. The ball's activities ended about two hours ago. Everyone was in their beds resting from the previous hectic event; everyone but Tomoe. Who would believe that such a lady would be up at such an ungodly hour, but Tomoe didn't care. Right now she had something to do. Something important that kept her whole body awake and fresh. She felt giddy inside, anticipation coursing through her veins as she tip-toed down the hallway. She lightly passed her mother's quarters and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. She then went through the servant's door to the back of the garden; there she was graced with what she was waiting for.

He was leaning on the garden fence; his head tilted upwards watching the stars. Tomoe allowed a genuine smile to grace her features as she walked towards him. He greeted her with a smile and without hesitation; he gently grabbed her right wrist and headed north towards their 'secret hiding place' as he called it. Tomoe could not help but let out a small giggle as they ran towards the supply shed.

When they reached the door, he put his finger on her lips, forming his lips to say 'shush' as he dug out his keys to the shed. Tomoe bit down on her lower lip, a smirk forming as he opened the old wooden door. He released her wrist and looked around for the old blanket they normally used during their time together. When he found it, he spread it on the floor and turned his body towards her, a cocky grin on his face.

"How are you?" he asked as he stepped towards her, his hands engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Fine now," she answered, as she breathed in his familiar scent of sweat and car oil.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," his eyes sparkled as he complimented her.

"Thank you," she blushed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"How was the ball?" his hands traveled up her arms to her neck and then stopped as he cupped both of her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Same old, same old" she said in disgust, "I mingled. I danced. I made my mother happy."

"When will you stop pleasing your mother Tomoe? You are very unhappy, but yet you continue to do what she says," his thumb gently rubbed her left cheek, as her eyes looked down at the floor.

"You wouldn't understand Akira, I just can't betray my mother," she whispered.

He would never understand she thought. He would never understand how hard it is to always be pleasing to the eyes of the public, how hard it is to be the perfect lady of Tokyo. He was just a mechanic, a simple man who could do what he wanted, when he wanted. A man who did not need to think about etiquette or poise or rules. He was free to be himself, his kind and loving self. That was the reason she fell in love with him. That was why she was here with him at this instant.

On realizing Tomoe's silence Akira realized that he was upsetting her and with one swift movement he gently raised her chin and kissed her softly. Tomoe was shocked at first at his bold move but the shock faded instantly as she hungrily accepted his kiss. Within seconds the feathery kiss, turned passionate.

When they parted for some much needed air, Akira's hands began to loosen Tomoe's obi, while Tomoe began to fumble with his pants. When her kimono got a bit loose, Akira placed light kisses from her neck to her placed her hands in his hair, tilting her neck so he could have more access. She was then scooped up bridal style, his face not moving from her neck as he walked towards the blanket. He lowered her unto the blanket and pinned her hands above her head and continued his feast up to her ears, nibbling on the tender skin there which he knew made her jump.

He dragged his tongue from her ears back to her mouth and explored every part possible. Tomoe moaned from the passion between them and pulled off his t-shirt. She then wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him if possible closer. Without her knowing it, her kimono was completely open and Akira was kissing the length of her body. She did not want this to end. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of him, completely content with where she was at that moment.

* * *

Tomoe opened her eyes, her body exhausted from their earlier activities. She felt warm and tingly, as she bathed in the after glow of their previous bond. A content sigh escaped her lips as she turned her body and buried her face in Akira's chest. She felt him kiss her hair as he wrapped his hands tighter around her tiny waist.

"Good morning," he smiled in her hair.

"Good morning," she whispered, she then placed a small kiss on his chest.

Akira chuckled lightly at her action and began tracing small circles on her lower back. Tomoe smiled, loving the feel of his fingers on her body.

"Tomoe?"

"Hmm," she lazily answered.

"I forgot to ask you, but how is your sister? Did she enjoy the ball?"

A frustrated sigh instantly escaped out of Tomoe's was silent for a minute before she answered.

"She's okay I guess, she is still the hot tempered Kaoru we all know. You should have seen her today at the ball, especially when she found out that she was dancing with Kenshin! I knew she would not willingly dance with him. Anyway, of course she and mom were at it from the minute she entered the house. I must say that mom was a bit unfair to her sometimes, but Kaoru has to understand that she is just looking out for us and in the end she wants the best for us."

"Just like how she wants the best for you?" Akira frowned into her hair.

Tomoe sighed again, knowing where he was going with the conversation. "Akira, I already told you, one day I will tell mom about us, but now really is not the right time."

"So when is 'right' time Tomoe? When you are pregnant with my child, your belly round like a basketball?

Blushing at his comment of being pregnant with his child, she shook her head lightly. Raising her head, Akira forced Tomoe to watch him directly into his green eyes.

"So tell me when the right time is?"

A flash of light suddenly came through the crack of the wooden door. Fortunately for Tomoe, this stopped her from answering him. She quickly pushed Akira away from her and got to her feet, scurrying herself to retrieve her clothes. Akira did not need to ask, since he realized that the light from the sun meant that their time together had drawn to an end. This was how it was and he was having a hard time accepting it.

As soon as Tomoe was dressed, she smoothed her hair to look a bit presentable and sent Akira a sympathetic smile.

"Soon my dear, soon they will know, but please wait on me just…..don't give up on me please." She went up to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Quickly and cautiously, she exited the supply shed and headed back to mansion.

Akira stayed sitting on the blanket, watching the tussled sheets around his legs and feet. This and the memories in his mind were the only living proof of what happened last night. Getting up, he picked up his pants from the floor and lazily put them on. He then bent down, picking up the white sheets and the blanket. Folding the pieces of cloth, he stored them on a high shelf for another awaited time between him and his love.

"I will wait my love, I will wait for you," he whispered, opening the door of the shed as he headed to the garage, a sad smile on his face.

* * *

Tomoe hustled up the stairs and quietly ran down the hall to her bedroom. Thanking the Gods that her mother was still asleep, she quietly entered her quarters. In record time, she quickly slipped off her kimono and put on her night gown. She then lay down on her king size bed where sleep swiftly enveloped her, sending her to a new world of pleasures.

About an hour later, Tomoe awoke to the calling of her maid Kimiko. Kimiko was the head maid of the mansion and faithfully served her from since she was a baby. Tomoe respected the lady as the second mother she was to her.

"Lady Tomoe, get up your mother is waiting for you!" she shouted. Kimiko was near her bed, her face kind yet stern at the same time.

Tomoe showed her a sleepy smile but nodded as she grudgingly got out of bed and walked to her bathroom where her bath was being made. After a long bath and splashing her face with water several times, Tomoe was finally awake and ready to meet her mother for breakfast.

When she entered the dining room, she spotted her mother at the head of the table, newspaper in one hand and her morning tea in the next. She quietly sat at the table and waited for her mother to speak.

"Good morning darling," she smiled, resting her newspaper down.

"Good morning mom. Where is Kaoru?" she returned a smile.

Her mother's smile quickly turned into a frown at the mention of her sister's name. Tomoe inwardly recoiled at her expression.

"Probably still sleeping, the girl never knew anything about punctuality," her mother said between her teeth. "Let's forget about your sister for now dear, because I have wonderful news to announce to you!"

"News?" _What could she possible want to tell me?_

"Yes darling, news! It's the best thing any girl would want to happen to her!"

Tomoe watched her skeptically, her face in complete confusion.

Her mother's face beamed as she exclaimed, "Tomoe you are getting married!"

Tomoe's heart sank as she processed what her mother was saying. Her mother continued to speak not noticing her daughter's spiral into despair. Tomoe's mind was spiralling out of control,she felt as if her heart was suddenly stabbed multiple times. So much was she in her thoughts she faintly observed that her mother had stopped talking and was now watching her emotionless face.

"Tomoe?"

"Yes mom" she exclaimed with not a bit of emotion to her tone.

"I said aren't you happy?"

Tomoe closed her eyes for a second, composing her face into a pleasurable sight. Within a few seconds her eyes opened and a pleasant smile appeared on her flawless face.

"But of course mother, this is what any girl wants to hear! But may I ask to whom am i marrying?"

"Didn't I just tell you darling?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I was in a bit of shock and I just zoned out for a bit" she replied as she smiled softly .

"Well darling, to Kenshin of course, who else?"

Tomoe's eyes widened in shock.........

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN.....wow who would have thought that? oh yea me :D**

**Sooo yea now you see a different side of Tomoe! Now her life has gone into a bit of hell. I wonder if she would go through with the marriage or not? Well you would never know unless you continue reading my story :D :D :D**

**Soo tell me what you think....**

**You know what to do, press the button below and review !**

**NiciGold**


	7. The phone call

**HOLAAAA!**

**So people firstly i will like to thank all my reviews soo far :D Yall are the bomb ! Secondly I will like to apologize to you readers about the false update you received on my story earlier this week I believe. I was just fixing some mistakes on my previous chapters and I guess when i updated it, it took it that I put up a new chapter :S**

**Yea so hopefully that does not happen again *hopeful eyes***

**Anyway on with the story ...**

**Disclaimer as always duhh :S**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT?" a high pitched voice screamed from the phone.

"Ouch, Meg you promised that you would not scream!"

"Sorry Tomoe, but when someone hears that her best friend is getting married, and to Kenshin Himura of all people, what do you expect me to do?" Megumi shouted into Tomoe's ear.

"How about congratualations Tomoe, I wish you a happy and blessed life with your new to-be husband!" Tomoe retorted with mockery in her voice.

"How can I do that when we both know that you will not be happy, since you are totally in love with Akira? What possessed you to accept such a proposal?"

"Well Kenshin and I have not met yet about the engagement, he is supposed to come this afternoon for some sort of….I cant remember what my mom called it but his presence will confirm the engagement," she added, her tone becoming more sorrowful.

"So the engagement is not finalized? That's wonderful! You can come out of this before you screw up your life!" Megumi cheerfully exclaimed.

"I can't Meg, I just can't!"

"And why not? Just because your mother told you to do so? Tomoe you are making a huge mistake!"

"Meg what is the first thing we learned in the Sisterhood?" Tomoe asked hotly.

"Never to object the request of an elder….but Tomoe this is different!"

"How is this different?"

"We are talking about the rest of your life here Tomoe! Are you going to give up your happiness just to make your mother happy?"

"Not only my mother, the other elders have also agreed that Kenshin is the best choice for me," she answered with no emotion to her voice.

"But that is not your choice!" she replied exasperated.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You are no better than me bowing to every wish and whim of your parent's requests, going on all kinds of dates that you seriously detest, and not ONCE do you object to them!" She answered fiercely.

Tomoe heard her best friend sigh from the other line. For a few long unbearable minutes Megumi did not reply to Tomoe's truthful statement. Tomoe was about to call out to her best friend but a faint whisper stopped her from doing so.

"Do you know why I was not at the ball yesterday?" Megumi asked tensely.

"Yes, you said that you were not feeling well. But what does this have to do with anything?" Tomoe asked confused.

"Tomoe I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Ok now you are screaming into my ears"

"Sorry, but what do you mean that you are pregnant? When did this happen? Who was it with? Weren't you wearing a condom?

"Ahh Tomoe too many questions!"

"Sorry, but when you hear that your best friend is pregnant what do you expect me to do?"

"Okay stop using reverse psychology on me, it will not work this time!"

"No Meg I. Need. Answers. Now. So talk!" she ordered.

Tomoe heard another loud sigh from her best friend before she continued.

"Well….. remember the charity thing we went to a month ago in Kyoto?"

"The 'Fund for Children living with Cancer'? Yes you left early because you said that you had a headache?" Tomoe recalled.

"Well….actually I didn't have a headache, I went to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Ummsanosukesagara" Megumi mumbled.

"Repeat that please?'

"Oh shit Tomoe, it was Sanosuke Sagara, you happy now?" Megumi shouted.

"Sanosuke? As in Sano? As in chicken head Sano?"

"Yes Tomoe, chicken head Sano!" she replied in exasperation.

"You serious?" Tomoe asked, shock written all over her face, and also engraved in her voice.

"Yes Tomoe I am serious and he's not that bad, I know in public he acts like the class clown but oh gosh with me he is so sweet and kind and he has these adorable eyes and damn when it comes to the bedroom the boy can p-"

"Okay okay too much information here! So he's the father? Does he even know?"

"No I haven't been able to tell him the news yet, I just found out yesterday morning when I was puking my brains out and I took the pregnancy test. I don't even know how he will take it." she added, concerned.

"And your parents?"

"God I have no clue how to tell them, they HATE Sano and plus if they knew I was sneaking around with him and he is the father of their grandchild…..Tomoe you are invited to my funeral because I don't think I will be living for much longer and being my best friend I entrust to you my most valuable possession."

"No one wants your collection of Jonas Brothers Cds Megumi" Tomoe replied in a flat voice.

"Hey Jonas Bros are the bomb and their albums will be worth a fortune one day! Oh my gosh don't you find that Sano looks just like Kevin Jonas when he was seventeen with his flat ironed hair?"

"Umm yea...sure...if you squint your eyes really tightly."

"Ah shut up, you're just a hater."

"No I am not and oh gosh Meg stop being so melodramatic, firstly your parents are not going to kill you. Secondly you have to tell Sano and thirdly you are definitely in some hot water." Tomoe reasoned.

Megumi sighed heavily into the phone."I know and yet I still don't know what to do." she whispered.

"You and me both, anyway I have to go. I have to go into town to choose a dress for today's so called meeting," she replied, her heart dropping again once her reality hit her. Megumi's dilemma really took her mind off of the engagement for a few wonderful minutes, even though her news is not so great.

"Sure, ok. But Tomoe, I still believe that you are making a huge mistake. You need to be true to your heart!" Megumi unsuccessfully tried to reason with her best friend.

"No Meg, I have to do what I have to do. Anyway I will talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Megumi ended as she put down her line.

Tomoe hung up her cell phone and stuffed it in her hand bag. She then fixed some loose strands that escaped from her bun and applied some lipstick before she grudgingly left her bedroom to meet her mother downstairs.

_"Am I making the right decision?" _was the last thing she thought before she was face to face with her over cheerful mother.

* * *

**SOOO I know you didn't see that coming...more drama :D**

**Anyway what do you think my people?**

**You know what do. Click the button below and review :D**

**NiciGold**


	8. Waka Waka!

**Hey my people! Firstly I have to apologize for my late update. Even though I am on summer vacation, after my examinations I had three graduations to go and prepare for (one was mine). I also was spending some time with my friends and one in particular who left for South Africa for World Cup (lucky bumsee :P) There were other things that kept me busy but for me to tell you all of it might bore you :P. **

**Anyway I wont babble anymore...well except in the ending of the story I have to explain a few things to you just in case you are confused with anything. **

**Soo yea back to the story .**

**Disclaimer :Well you know what it is...**

**

* * *

**

Kenshin came out of his limousine in front of the Kamiya's residence. This afternoon he was supposed to have an 'Engagement Dinner' with his future bride and her family. To say that Kenshin was not happy was an understatement. As he walked up the front porch to the mahogany doors of the Kamiya mansion he began to recall the 'conversation' he had with his father.

XX

_"WHAT!" Kenshin shouted to his father._

_"Kenshin Himura, do not yell at me!" his father yelled back at him._

_"Father you can't be serious! I am not getting married!" he retorted._

_"You have no say in what you are going to do. You know the situation we are in and yet you defy my orders to help our family?"_

_"I am not defying orders; I just can't believe that you are suggesting such a ludicrous thing!" Kenshin seethed._

_"And what is so ludicrous about marrying Tomoe? I thought you had a crush on her?" His father asked his tone of voice lowering as his anger began to subside._

_"Yes I did but that was before…" he stopped mid-sentence._

_"Before what Kenshin?" his father pressed._

_'Before she came back' he thought. "Nothing father, that was just a childhood crush and those feelings are long gone," Kenshin tried to reason._

_"However you feel does not matter; you will grow to love Tomoe no matter the cost! This engagement will help us a lot in our financial situation and gives us a chance to create stronger alliances. I know you are aware of the people the Kamiyas are associated with, especially the ones that were associated with Mr. Kamiya."_

_"Yes father I am aware of that bu-"_

_"But nothing Kenshin, you will do your duty to this family and that is final. An arranged marriage is not that bad, I mean look at your mother and I. We were under an arranged marriage and we are happy now."_

_Kenshin snorted at his father's comment as he remembered the countless number of times he heard his parents arguing in the night unaware that he was awake. 'Sure,' he thought 'we are such a happy family.' In fact his family was nothing but. His mother was always out with her Sisterhood friends, while his father was always working, if not at the office he was in the study room till morning. 'Happy family my ass, we were far from it.'_

_"KENSHIN!" His father shouted._

_"What?" he asked dumbly. Apparently he zoned out for a few seconds while his father was still talking to him._

_"Stop day dreaming, boy!" He angrily stated._

_"Sorry father," he bowed his head._

_"Whatever, the final thing is that you are going to marry Tomoe and you will live a good life with her and make many heirs for our company." His father smiled at the thought._

_Kenshin cringed at his father's statement, not liking the details that came after the marriage. At least, when it came to Tomoe and not…Kenshin stopped that thought before it was fully formed. He was not going to think that about the other Kamiya daughter, especially when his 'fiance' was Tomoe and not Kaoru. _

_"Anyway you will have dinner with Tomoe and her family this afternoon. You are to reach there at __4 o'clock. __Do. Not. Be. Late! Your presence will seal the engagement and will prepare us for other steps involved," his father added._

_ "Yes father," that is all Kenshin could mutter, knowing that if he continued to argue it will just result in a losing battle._

_"Good! I want you to report to me when you return about the dinner. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes father…" He whispered._

_With a bow Kenshin left his father's study room and headed to his room where he was to prepare for later that day._

XX

Kenshin knocked on the front door and waited until the Kamiya's maid greeted him. With a smile, he greeted the young girl who seemed no more than fourteen as she took his coat. She then led him to the waiting area and she informed him that Tomoe and her mother had not returned from town yet. She then swiftly exited the room, leaving Kenshin to his thoughts.

'_I really don't want to do this.' _He thought. '_Why must it be me? And why for Kami's sake can't I stand up for what I believe in?' _All these thoughts swirled through Kenshin's mind which made him become angrier at himself. He remembered the comment that Sano made at the ball, when he had compared him with the fearful Battousai. In Kenshin's mind he could never be compared to such a legend. Even though he looked like him, he could never be as courageous as he. Even the scar he received was due to being a coward. Kenshin banged his fist into the small table next to him, knocking down an ancient Japanese vase. With his quick reflexes he caught the vase before it hit the floor.

"_Phew that was clos-" _Kenshin could not finish his thought since he heard a small crash coming from further in the house followed by a voice shoutig, "OH SHIT"

As he grew closer to the sound he heard the same voice screaming "COME ON, COME ON, PASS THE BALL!"

He was then graced with the presence of Kaoru Kamiya shouting at the television screen, screaming at the top of her lungs, "GOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!" She then jumped up dancing and (to his pleasure) shaking her booty to the World Cup theme song "Its Time for Africa"

"WAKA WAKA AYE AYE, WHOOOO HOOOOO VIVA BRASILIA! THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" She screamed once more as she jumped on the couch knocking a small bowl of nuts to the floor. Not caring she shook her booty more as she enjoyed the victory of her team's goal.

Kaoru was clad in VERY short pants that were in the Brazilian colors with the words SALSA printed boldly on her rear end. On her upper body she was in a yellow tube top that accentuated her curves very nicely and allowed Kenshin to see her very well defined 'lady' muscles on her creamy white arms.

Kenshin's eyes were as big as saucers and his mouth was gaping open like a fish as he witnessed the rather sexy and appealing scene in front of him. Kaoru twirled around in the air and landed with graceful ease on her feet. This reminded Kenshin of the many times he would see Kaoru practicing kendo in the back of her house 'secretly'. She then stiffened for a few seconds as if contemplating something and to Kenshin's unfortunate luck the air began to get tense. He was about to turn around to head back to the waiting room but a spine chilling voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Kaoru icily asked.

"Umm, hey Kaoru long time no see!" Kenshin replied.

"Dumb ass you saw me last night and you still did not answer my question as to why you are in my house?" She retorted hotly.

"Umm… well…your mother invited me," he answered her hesitantly.

"Why the heck would she do that?" Kaoru asked, confusion written all over her face.

'_She doesn't know!' _Kenshin thought as he watched Kaoru glare at him with her fiery blue eyes.

_'Maybe I can use this to my advantage' _he thought mischievously.

"KENSHIN I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION!" Kaoru screamed at him.

Kenshin watched Kaoru and before taking a step forward he thought _'Kami I'm going to get killed for what I am about to do!'_

_

* * *

_**Sooo yea like I said, I have to clear up a few things because my beta was asking me a few questions when she was reading my story. **

**Ok firstly Kenshin is 21, Tomoe is 18 and Kaoru is 17.**

**Kaoru is living with her mother because she is not of age to live on her own according to law. **

**Ok with the engagement, Kenshin's father is the one making the decision because even though Kenshin is an adult; in the society in which my characters are based in, their parents have the last say until they are married. So therefore he does not have a choice in the matter in terms of the marriage. This dinner that Kenshin is going to is not the Engagement Party. The Engagement Party will be in a future chapter/s (i don't know how long I want that to be as yet.) The dinner that Kenshin is attending is just to confirm their engagement and so his parents are not really needed in this small event. At the Engagement Party however they will be present.**

**Soo I hope I cleared up a few things hehehe :) **

**Anyway what do you think my people?**

**You know what do. Click the button below and review :D**

**NiciGold**


End file.
